


Hunt

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is hunting down Jim for a very important reason, Pon Farr. *YAOI*SMUT*EXTERMELY NAUGHTY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Star Trek (After Into Darkness)**

Spirk

**Hunt**

Every Vulcan has a time in their life when they must mate. It's part of a hushed side of Vulcan life. Their mating cycle, Pon Farr, can be a dangerous thing if not dealt with quickly. They must mate with someone who has been linked with them in some way, or their logic will be stripped of them and it will be their undoing.

The USS Enterprise so happened to have such a Vulcan aboard. The ship's Commander/ First Officer, Spock, was going onto his third day of Pon Farr. He prowled through the ship's body, going from deck to deck, room to room, trying to find his T'hy'la.

"Whoa, where you going off too Spock? You're supposed to be going to the medical bay which is the other direction. I wanted to examine you more since you requested medical leave."

"Dr. McCoy, I apologize, but I am not going. I must see the Captain."

The Chief Medical Officer looked at Spock strangely. He was completely surprised by the Vulcan's tone and expression. Just the fact he had an expression was even more odd and interesting.

"I highly advise you come with me now. Jim is probably off with Scotty. Besides, I'll be hunting him down later since you requested for him to have medical leave as well. So come with me, and by the time your examination is down Jim will be there."

McCoy held out his arm to move the Vulcan towards his Medical Bay, but Spock backed up and shoved McCoy away.

"No! I need to see Jim!"

The First Officer turned and hurriedly walked towards the Engineering deck. McCoy stood against the wall he was shoved towards looking astonished.

"What the hell?!"

**... **

As the doors to the Engineering deck opened Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott looked up from his computer panel to see Commander Spock walk in.

"Ello Mr. Spock. What can I do ya for?"

"Is Jim here?"

Scotty looked at the pale green Vulcan curiously. Even more so after he noticed the Vulcan was breathing heavily, and his pale green skin looked darker than usual.

"Aye, he was. He left a while ago… Are you alright Mr. Spock?"

The Vulcan eyed the engineer coldly.

"Where did he go?"

"Uh… His quarters maybe, although he did say something about seeing McCoy later."

Spock snarled and then briskly turned and left the engineering deck.

"What do you suppose was wrong with him," Scotty asked aloud as he looked towards his alien friend, who was sitting on his control panel and shrugged.

"Get down!"

**... **

Captain James T. Kirk. The captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, savior of Vulcan (in a way), Earth, and many other plants, and T'hy'la to his First Officer.

He was in his quarters reading over a Data Pad about the ship's course for their new five year mission, when his door was opened and closed.

' _What? I locked that to keep Bones out. How did it…?'_

He turned around from his desk to see Commander Spock breathing heavily, and flush in his doorway.

"Spock? What is it? Did something happ-"

"Finally!"

Jim didn't have time to process what was going on, or finish his sentence before the Vulcan was on him. Spock pulled Jim from his desk chair and put him on top of his desk. He had him sitting on top of his desk, destroying the neatness of it and smashing Kirk's back into the wall.

"Spock! What's gotten-"

His question was lost as hot Vulcan lips captured his human ones, and hot Vulcan hands ran up and under his shirt. He moaned into the kiss, and arched off the wall into Spock's hot touch. He could feel all the breath in his lungs leave him, as he felt Spock's hands run down his body to grab his ass. Firmly squeezing and feeling it though the Starfleet issued slacks.

Kirk couldn't take anymore; he put his hands onto the Vulcan's chest and pushed on him with as much strength he could give. The Vulcan soon broke the kiss, and Jim was taking in desperately needed air though heavy pants.

"Jim."

The Vulcan leaned forward to kiss his captain again, but Kirk pushed on his chest again. As he did so he realized exactly how much hotter the other was compared to the normal warmth he gave off.

"Spock!"

The First Officer stopped and looked at his captain blankly.

"What's going on? Why'd did you just— how did you-?"

Kirk gave the other a bewildered look and Spock gave one of misunderstanding and anxiousness.

"I, am going through, Pon Farr, Jim."

"What?"

Spock sighed as he realized that he'd have to now tell his captain everything. Which he hoped that his answer would have been at least somewhat efficient so he could continue his actions. He backed away considerably to compose himself, and clasped his hands behind his back. He tried to look presentable, but with his tousled hair, flushed dark green face, and a noticeable bulge in his pants; he was far from composed and presentable.

"Pon Farr, is the mating cycle for Vulcans. It has to be dealt with quickly, or the Vulcan can die from it. The fatal part is a blood fever called Plak Tow. I originally thought I would be spared from this, being only half Vulcan, but I stand corrected."

"Wait, wait, you can die from a sex fever," asked Kirk as he slid off his desk.

"You could say it like that. If I haven't mated, or fought to mate, before then I shall die from the fever."

Kirk looked at the other strangely.

"You have to fight to have sex? You can't just…" he trailed off as he tried to think about this odd situation he was presented with.

"Jim," Spock put his hands on his captain's shoulders and squeezed them, "please."

The Vulcan's body screamed from the intense illogical, and emotional strain he was in. He was wanting to get relief and quickly. Kirk had noticed the odd behavior of Spock as of late, and even asked him about, but the Vulcan said there was nothing to worry about. Now here he was on the verge of death because he needed to get laid.

"Alright, but I need to tell Sulu that-"

"No need, I had previously put Sulu in charge of the bridge, and talked to Dr. McCoy about our medical leave."

"Well, it seems like you have things under control… So is there a certain way to do this or-"

Kirk's sentence was lost as Spock grabbed him, and carried him to the other side of the dividing wall. He put him on his bed and got on top of him.

"Just leave it to me, Captain."

Jim was about to respond, but the fevered Vulcan captured his lips. He thrust his hot tongue into Kirk's mouth practically going down his throat. Kirk moaned and clutched Spock's shirt as the Vulcan moved to be completely on top of him, pinning him down. He had his arms wrapped around Kirk, pulling Kirk's back up to arch into him. The Vulcan Commander had one leg between Kirk's, and moved one arm to slide down the Captain's back to grab his ass again.

Jim soon began to pull on Spock's blue shirt roughly. The Vulcan understood the action and pulled back, a little reluctantly. Jim gasped once he was freed, and laid under Spock panting heavily, his face flushed.

"Wow…"

Spock smirked and ground his lower half into Jim's, getting a throaty moan from him.

"Captain," groaned Spock through clenched teeth, as his clothed cock rubbed against Kirk's.

"Spock, fuck!"

Kirk's mind was foggy, as he felt his cock stiffen in his pants. He moved his hands to Spock's short black hair, and pulled the Vulcan into another sultry breath-taking kiss. He yanked on the Vulcan's hair, as he ground his hips up into Spock and bit his lip. Spock groaned and moved his hands to Kirk's golden brown hair. He tugged on it to bring Jim's head back, breaking the kiss, and moved his lips to kiss the side of Kirk's face. He bit down on the tip of his ear, and kissed his way down to collar bone.

He realized that Kirk's shirt was in the way as he moved down, and swiftly sat up and removed it. Kirk shivered as he felt his hot flush body meet the cool air of his cabin. His hazy blue eyes watched as Spock also removed his shirt, and tossed it with his.

"Spock."

The First Officer looked at his captain to see him sit up, and begin kissing his toned smooth torso. Kissing his abs and working his way up to his lips. Captain Kirk locked his lips on Spock's neck to bite and suck on it, leaving behind hickies, before moving up to kiss the Vulcan's lips. He groaned at feeling Spock's hot bare torso press against him as they kissed.

The Vulcan pushed his body into Kirk's as they kissed, and eventually broke it as Jim fell back onto the bed. He moved his long sensitive fingers down Kirk's body to the bulge in his pants. He undid the belt, button, and zipper of the black slacks. He pulled them down quickly, and with them took care of his Captain's boots.

Jim was panting and huffing on the bed; dazed and completely nude except for a pair of black and blue boxer briefs. His toned tanned body eagerly awaited for Spock's hot touch, to experience the Pon Farr wholeheartedly.

"Spock."

The Vulcan eyed his captain hungrily, then undid his own pants and removed his boots. Leaving himself bare, except for his own black and yellow boxer briefs.

"Jim."

He laid his hot body on top of Kirk's and put his forehead to his. He laced their right hands together and kissed Kirk's fingers as he made a mind-meld. His overwhelming emotions drowning Kirk's own emotions, which also intensified them. Lust and heat consuming him and Spock completely. The undeniable urge to ravish his captain, and find relief was strongly present amongst the heat. Jim's emotions reflected Spock's as they were overtaken by his intense feelings. His own lust rising and his body growing hotter.

"Spock!"

The meld broke and Kirk's lips were on Spock's instantly. The Commander kissed back passionately, while also taking hold of Jim's underwear. He pulled them down swiftly; Kirk gasping and arching into Spock's body as his length was freed. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of his First Officer's neck, as he felt his cock being gripped and squeezed by hot Vulcan hands. Spock began to firmly stoke the throbbing erection, which was already leaking pre-cum. The small white bead trailed down Kirk's sensitive length, and disappeared as Spock ran his hand over them; smearing them over the tip and down the shaft of Jim's cock.

Captain Kirk's body arched and bucked into the teasing hand, as he moaned loudly and rocked his hips. Jim felt consumed by heat as he felt his manhood being teased in all the right ways. The firm strokes, light drift of fingertips, rough squeezing, and a tantalizing hot tongue running from the base to the tip. This caught his attention completely, his dazed pleasured haze lifting to see Spock doing something he had never seen him do before. He was between his legs running his long, wet, hot, tongue up and down his manhood, and delved his tongue into the tip of it. Spock soon took all of Jim in his mouth and began sucking on him perfectly.

"Oh fuck! Spock!"

The Vulcan took his Captain's words as encouragement and proceeded to deep-throat him. Jim felt like he was dying all over again or melting, it felt more like a combination of the two. He had his back arched off the bed, and his legs spread wide to allow Spock more access. He had tears prick the corners of his eyes as he felt his erection go deep into Spock's hot mouth and throat. He moved one of his hands to grip the Vulcan's short black hair and the other gripped his pillow. Spock was unbelievably and unbearably good, and Jim was close to climaxing.

"Spock! S-Stop!"

Deep brown eyes looked up to see Jim's blushing face. He closed his eyes again and continued to pleasure Jim, which resulted in the human to yank on his hair. The Vulcan winced slightly, but kept going. Kirk yanked on his hair again, hard enough to get him off of him. There was a wet pop and then a deep groan as Kirk's spunk was released onto Spock's face.

"Damn, sorry Spock… I tried to warn you."

Jim blushed and sat up quickly, and tried to wipe it off, but Spock grabbed his hands.

"It is all right Jim. I intended for this, well not this particular outcome."

The Vulcan wiped the white substance from his face, coating his fingers in it and smirked at his captain. Jim just groaned and flopped back on the bed. He raised his head to see Spock still looking at him.

"God, you just…Spock you… Get on with it."

Spock smirked more and placed his fingers at Kirk's entrance. He leaned up and give a chaste kiss before working in his long fingers. Jim's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Spock's fingers move in and the other hand grip his half hard cock. His face cringed in slight pain and he groaned loudly.

"Jim."

The golden brown haired Captain looked up to instantly have his lips captured by Spock's. He arched his body into the Vulcan as he felt his tongue invaded his mouth. Kirk returned the action fully; their tongues moving and caressing each other, as Spock's busy hands pleasured and prepped him.

"Oh fuck, put it in already," Jim exclaimed through breathless pants.

"But I have not fully prepared you. I will hurt you if I-"

Captain Kirk looked dead into Spock's eyes, fully conveying his desire to get things moving, and not caring for what the other's logic had to say. The green skinned alien leaned forward and kissed Jim lovingly.

"Alright, T'hy'la."

Spock removed his two digits and got into place. His pulsing, leaking cock was more than ready to enter Kirk and be relieved. He positioned it at Jim's entrance, and locked eyes on his face as he proceeded to push into the tight opening. He groaned through clenched teeth, as he felt his manhood begin sucked in and squeezed by Jim's warm moist entrance. He had his eyes closed as he did so, but opened one eye to look at Jim's reaction. Kirk was groaning in pain and pleasure as he was penetrated by the hot Vulcan. He arched his back, and let out a breathy gasp of Spock's name once the Commander was fully in.

"Oh Spock! Shit, move!"

The Vulcan acknowledge this demand and pulled out halfway and thrust back in hard and deep. His massive cock stretching and prodding Jim's insides in an unbearably good way. The vice like grip and steady rising of heat that surrounded Spock's manhood was intense and urged him to move faster.

"Jim!"

"Spock! FUCK!"

Kirk felt like he was being ripped in two and drowning in the intense pleasure as he felt his sweet spot being struck. He reached up and pulled Spock down into a bruising kiss, which made the Vulcan go even deeper and harder into his hole. Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk's body, his hands clawing at his back, and Kirk yanking on his hair in response. The two hissing and groaning as Spock fucked Kirk into the mattress. Never had sex with Spock been so needy, so rough, so hot, and Jim was enjoying every moment of it.

"Shitshitshit, Spock!"

"Jim!"

Once this fell from Spock's lips, he dug his fingers into Kirk's body, holding him tightly to his own. He buried his face in his golden brown hair, and released his searing hot seed into Kirk. The hot spunk filled Jim to the brim and oozed out around Spock's manhood. Jim laid under him painting and wondering what to do, since Spock had already came and he hadn't.

"Spock?"

The Vulcan raised his head after a moment of just heavy breathing, and looked into Jim's piercing blue eyes. He lowered his head and kissed Kirk passionately, delving his tongue into his mouth. Jim groaned and bucked his hips, and Spock bucked back. He then pulled out and broke the kiss to roll Jim over onto his stomach. He grabbed his firm ass and squeezed it as he got onto his knees.

"S-Spock, you don't h-hav-"

"Jim, in order for Pon Farr to end I must mate with you repeatedly until sated."

Jim looked back at Spock, who loomed over him hungrily, and gave a nod of understanding. Spock nodded back and took hold of his already revived cock. He positioned himself, and took only a second to watch his first load dribble out of Kirk and down his tanned thighs, before shoving back in.

Jim instantly arched back sharply and backed up into Spock, as he felt himself being filled again. He gave a cry of pleasure and then buried his face in his pillow to groan loudly into it.

"Aw, fuck. You're gonna break me!"

"I, I assure you, that is not my in-intention."

Spock growled as he began thrusting again in Jim's ass. Plunging in deep and pulling back roughly. His hands gripped Kirk's hips firmly to the point of digging into his skin and breaking it. Blood seeping from under his fingers, as he thrusted hard and fast into Kirk. The golden brown haired Captain shivered and nearly screamed into his pillow, which was now soaked with tears and drool from their intense love making.

"Fuck, more!"

Kirk backed up into Spock's thrusts, rocking his hips to meet each one. The impact stronger and harder, as Spock thrusted deeper. The bed creaked under their harsh pace and movements as they did so.

"Shit, SPOCK!"

Kirk's body shivered violently as he released his warm cum onto the bed sheets. The white ribbons flowing out and staining the black and yellow fabric. His back was arched and his head thrown back as he climaxed. He soon collapsed back down onto the bed, and felt another splash of hot cum fill him and run down his thighs. A hiss of his name filled his ears as Spock released into him again. Soon the Vulcan slipped out again and Kirk took that moment to turn over and grab Spock. Pulling him down on top of his body, and smashing their lips together into a bruising sultry kiss.

When they pulled apart from it a thin thread of saliva was formed between them and Kirk smirked.

"I think I can get used to this Pon Farr thing."

"I'm glad to hear that Jim, we still have a ways to go."

Spock laced his fingers with Kirk's and kissed the starship captain again. Kirk kissed back just as passionately, sealing his fate with the Vulcan for the next few hours.

* * *

"Hey, McCoy?"

The Chief Medical Officer looked up to see the Chief Engineer looking at him.

"What is it Scotty?"

The Scotsmen walked over to the doctor's desk and sat down. A troubled and confused look upon his face.

"I just had a strange encounter with Mr. Spock asking about Jim. What do you think that was about?"

"You too huh… Well I don't know. He just shoved me into a wall and stormed off to find that idiot. Whatever it is, they've both requested Medical Leave for the next 2 days. Well Spock requested and I haven't once seen Jim to talk to him about it."

Scotty eyed McCoy oddly.

"Do ya suppose they're alright?"

"Hell if I know. Spock probably has him now for whatever it is, and I have a feeling they're gonna drag me into it once it's over. It's probably something stupid and Jim gets hurt."

"Aye…"

The two look at each other in puzzlement and mutual agreement. Soon McCoy asks:

"Like some scotch?"

Scotty perked up instantly and responded.

"Ya bet yer ass I do!"

As McCoy poured their drinks and took hold of them; McCoy raised his high and said:

"A toast, to the Enterprise and not bothering to deal with Spock and Kirk for two days!"

"Cheers!"

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)* I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
